Ranma sólo para ti y Akane, el salvaje río
by Edisa Inu
Summary: Una reto, todo siempre tiene que ser un reto para este par, es la única manera en la que demostraran abiertamente sus sentimientos, por medio de un striptease, oh sí. One-shot creando para el reto stripperfic.


Hola, aquí vengo con una nueva historia, esta vez para el reto stripperfic, que fue ideado gracias a las brillantes mentes de** Kariim** (Jaly) y **AzuzaCT** (Miladis), chicas es gracias a ustedes que esta historia ha sido escrita.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste, les divierte y llene sus expectativas.

Los personajes, no me pertenecen… una pena. Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Sin más por el momento, por favor disfruten la lectura…

.

.

* * *

.

.

"**Ranma sólo para ti" y "Akane, el salvaje río"**

.

.

Los hombres de la pantalla se contoneaban y bailaban de manera sensual, mientras la ropa que cubría sus bien tonificados cuerpos desaparecía de escena poco a poco. Uno de ellos se movía con brío, con el pecho casi pegado al suelo, meciendo sus caderas, sosteniendo su musculoso cuerpo sobre sus gruesos brazos, sus ojos azules miraban al frente, como si la estuviera mirando fijamente a ella, no dejaba de moverse de manera netamente sexual, simulando una potente penetración, por unos segundos imagino que fuera _él_ quién la observara de aquella manera… sintió un calor inundarla desde el centro de su ser.

\- ¡Oh cielos! - exclamó Kasumi un tanto sofocada, con una mano posada en su mejilla y la otra sobre su pecho.

\- Les dije que esta película estaría interesante – comentó Nabiki con una sonrisa de medio lado, y echándole una miradita a su sofocada hermana mayor. - ¿Tú qué opinas Akane? Te imaginas a Ranma bailando así… sería sugestivo – Kasumi dejo de observar a los chicos semidesnudos de la pantalla para observar reprobatoriamente a Nabiki, la cual se cruzó de brazos haciendo cuentas en su cabeza -, sólo de imaginar cuánto dinero obtendría si lo convenciera de hacer algo así, – se sostuvo el mentón con los ojos brillantes, - porque debo admitir que mi cuñadito está como quiere…

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó fuera, las tres voltearon a la ventana, pero no había nada.

Akane desvió la mirada hacia la chica que seguía haciendo cuentas, ahora en una calculadora y la observó con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acaso… Nabiki acababa de decir que Ranma estaba bueno? Luego de la sorpresa inicial, y de imaginar a su prometido bailando de aquella manera delante de una horda de chicas pervertidas, entre las cuales, por supuesto estaban las ofrecidas auto prometidas, su aura comenzó a flamear mientras observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermana la mercenaria.

Los gritos de las mujeres en la pantalla llamaron su atención, olvidó su molestia y prosiguió a seguir imaginando al bobo de su prometido bailando así, sólo para ella.

Su sonrojado rostro dejaba claro todo lo que su sucia cabecita estaba imaginando.

\- Sabes Nabiki, cuando sugeriste pasar una tarde de chicas, no era esto lo que imaginaba precisamente. – A la mayor de las hermanas aún le faltaba el aliento.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo la peli-azul sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla.

\- Oh vamos chicas, esto es mejor que ponernos mascarillas y pintarnos las uñas… ¡Miren esos cuerpos! – Nabiki no dejaba de sonreír de manera lobuna y sumamente pervertida. – Por Kami, ¡mira ese trasero Kasumi! – se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Ahora entiendo porque insististe tanto en que viéramos la película en la habitación de alguna de nosotras, – dijo la mayor en un susurro – a papá seguro le daría un infarto…

Akane no se preocupaba mucho por lo que su padre pensará, le preocupaba más la reacción de cierto chico de trenzado cabello, al que seguro le daría el mimiski si supiera que estaba viendo algo así.

\- Cuando dijiste Magic Mike, pensé que sería sobre algún mago… no sobre esto – Kasumi por fin había tenido la decencia de sonrojarse y desviar un poco la mirada cuando _el mágico Mike _caminaba en tanga narizona, sacudiendo en círculos sus generosas posaderas al aire.

.

* * *

Ranma se sobó la cabeza, dolorido, sentado sobre el pasto de piernas cruzadas.

Perdió el equilibrio en cuanto Nabiki había dicho aquello, ¿cómo se le ocurría sugerirlo siquiera? Él jamás bailaría de esa manera tan denigrante, y ¿en verdad Nabiki había sugerido que él era guapo? No es que no lo supiera, o sea, era casi perfecto, hermoso, con hermosos ojos de un color preciosos, perfil de ensueño y con un cuerpo de infarto, flexiono los bíceps, mientras sus labios hacían un mohín encantador, rebosante de galanura…

Los gritos lejanos que provenían de la pantalla se escucharon tenuemente, frunció el entrecejo molesto, ¿por qué Akane estaba viendo aquello?, se jactaba de ser siempre la señorita correcta, pura y casta, y estaba tan campante, la muy bruta, embobada viendo todo aquel degenere… alzó el rostro, la luz azulada que emitía el televisor se filtraba por las cortinas de encaje de la ventana de la chica, ¿porqué que ella preferiría ver a esos desvergonzados tipos, que… a él?… dejando su ego herido de lado sus ojos azules refulgieron divertidos, se le acaba de ocurrir que esto sería algo grandioso, no dejaría de molestarla de ahora en adelante con esto, y si tenía algo de suerte quizá podría conseguir algo más, digo, para reparar su orgullo herido, no era bien visto que su prometida lo mancillarla de esa manera, viendo hombres semidesnudos delante de sus narices. Oh sí, esa marimacho pecho plano tendría que pagarle con creces.

Sonrió de medio lado imaginando el infierno que le haría pasar de ahora en más. Ya vería esa tonta tabla de planchar, lo que le esperaba por andar viendo a otros hombres, sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado, no es que quisiera que lo viera a él de esa forma, pero… después de todo ¡era su prometida y le debía respeto!

Se merecía el castigo que le daría por mandarlo a volar, cuando él inocentemente quiso saber qué es lo que harían en su habitación, ella le dijo alguna tontería de noche de chicas o algo así, por eso no le quedo otra opción más que espiar por la ventana, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, él sólo se preocupaba por el bienestar de su prometida y sus cuñadas… justo en el momento en que lo hizo deseó arrancarse los ojos, la triada de hermanitas estaban hipnotizadas viendo esas cochinadas, pero lo que realmente le molestó es que Akane estuviera tan tranquila viendo eso, casi babeando, su aura ardió en ira y cuando estaba por irrumpir en la habitación para reclamarle por su descaro Nabiki soltó su ridículo comentario, que por desgracia lo tomó por sorpresa y como consecuencia sus pies resbalaron y terminó en el suelo con tremendo chichón en la cabeza.

Si que Nabiki estaba desubicada, ni loco haría algo así.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente.

Las hermanas Tendo desayunaban en completa armonía junto al resto de la familia, platicando amenamente, parecía que no se habían desvelado mucho en su noche de chicas.

\- Así que... ¿Qué hicieron anoche chicas?

A kasumi se le resbaló el vaso de té.

A Kasumi, jamás se le resbalaba nada.

Ranma sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de la mayor.

\- Ya te dije ayer, que no es de tu incumbencia… - contestó nerviosa y sonrojada la peli-azul.

Nabiki sonrió, astuta como era, se dio cuenta lo que Ranma intentaba… ella también podía jugar a este jueguito.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Qué te sucedió? Acaso ¿eso es un golpe en tu cabeza? ¿No serías tú el que nos espiaba anoche? ¿cierto? – la castaña señalaba con falsa preocupación el chichón en la frente del joven Saotome.

\- ¡Así que eras tú!… Siempre lo he dicho Ranma… eres un maldito pervertido. – Akane le miraba furibunda, pero más que nada nerviosa ¿y si se había dado cuenta de la película que habían visto?

\- Hijo, no es de caballeros espiar la intimidad de tu prometida y tus cuñadas, – la tranquilidad con que Nodoka había dicho aquello, contrastó fuertemente con el brillo de su katana al asomarse de su funda.

\- No, no es cierto yo no espiaba a nadie, yo no vi nada, lo juro… - dijo nervioso, pero añadió casi en un susurro cerca de su prometida - no vi a un tipo bailando en tanga roja. – Y se comió de un bocado más de tres albóndigas de pulpo.

Akane por razones obvias se sonrojo como tomate al sol, nada tenía que ver el sueño erótico que tuvo esa noche, el cual involucraba a Ranma bailando en ropa interior para ella, mientras lamia su cuello… no, no tenía nada que ver con ese sueño, ni tampoco con el hecho de que su piel se erizara al contacto con el aliento del joven al susurrarle esa bobería de la tanga cerca del cuello.

Después de esa corta charla/amenaza/acusación, la mesa permanecía en paz, el silencio sólo era roto por los ruidos propios del desayuno, como los palillos chocando con el plato, el sonido de los vasos al posarlos en la mesa después de beber, o el típico, ¿me pasas la sal?, fue por eso que para todos fue casi un escándalo, cuando Akane libero aquel gemidito ¿erótico? y se paró como resorte para terminar huyendo del comedor, gritando que se le haría tarde para ir al instituto… la cosa es que era domingo y por obvias razones, no tenían clases.

Akane caminaba por la calle, abofeteándose suavemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza con el rostro sonrojado.

_Pero que boba,_ pensaba.

Su mente divago recordando aquel momento durante el desayuno, luego de que el idiota de su prometido le susurrara aquella frase delatora, que dejaba en claro que sí la había espiado, y que además la dejaba al descubierto a ella como una pervertida, por más que no hubiera sido idea de ella ver la condenada película, sí que había terminado de verla y para colmo, con húmedas consecuencias nocturnas.

Se le erizó la piel de nuevo al recordar el fresco aliento de Ranma chocando con la sensible piel de su cuello, la frase había sido una estupidez, claro está, pero no la forma en que lo había hecho, sumamente sensual y sin siquiera darse cuenta el muy imbécil.

Luego de eso se le hizo casi imposible concentrarse, los recuerdos de su húmedo sueño combinados con la deliciosa sensación de su aliento… demonios su ropa interior se estaba humedeciendo, le miró con el rabillo del ojo, observó su varonil perfil, sus fuertes quijadas, sus largas y tupidas pestañas, sus profundos ojos azules, sus apetecibles labios… su interior se contrajo, liberando un poco más de humedad.

\- ¡Uuhhmm! – Inconscientemente liberó un gemidito delator.

Se levantó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Estúpido y sensual Ranma, como lo odiaba… y lo deseaba… y lo amaba, sí, lo amaba, al tarado, boca floja, mujeriego y con cuerpo de…. frenó sus pensamientos, si les daba rienda suelta se calentaría de nuevo, y eso, era lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos.

\- Tonta Nabiki y su tonta película- dijo refunfuñando.

Caminando había llegado a la orilla del río, suspirando se recargó con sus antebrazos en la barandilla, viendo el flujo del agua ya más tranquila.

\- Akane "la pervertida" Tendo… - dijo con retintín, a sus espaldas. - ¿Qué haces? ¿recordando a los tipos de la película?

La susodicha se sobresaltó enderezándose y por ende chocando con el duro pecho de su prometido a su espalda, estaba demasiado cerca.

Al joven últimamente le daba muy seguido por romper la barrera invisible del espacio personal, lo hacía a propósito, obviamente, le gustaba sorprenderla a sus espaldas para que se pegara inconscientemente a él, le encantaba sentir su pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo, respirando agitadamente por la impresión. Si ella supiera su pervertida razón para acercarse tanto a ella, seguro, le reventaría las bolas a mazazos… mejor no pensar en cosas tan aterradoras, sintió el miedo recorrer su espina dorsal al pensar en eso, se alejó un paso de ella y la observó con mirada burlona, esperando su respuesta.

\- Que tonterías dices, yo solo vi la película porque Nabiki me obligo… - se aclaró la garganta, mentirosilla, susurro su subconsciente, - y a todo esto ¡¿que hacías espiándonos pervertido?!

_Ups,_ pensó nervioso – No me cambies el tema marimacho. Estamos hablando de ti y tu cochina mente pervertida que seguro no ha dejado de pensar en los tipos esos – le tocó la frente con el dedo índice, sonriendo con malicia, mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas pícaro, - no tenía idea que los tipos en tanga te ponían tanto.

\- Bueno, y suponiendo que así fuera, – se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda - de cuando acá te importa a ti lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer… – giró su rostro por sobre su hombro para verlo con diversión - ¿no será...qué estas celoso?

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada, mientras una mano se posaba en su pecho señalándose. Sonrió con sorna antes de hablar.

– Pfff, Yo, celoso de una marimacho, pecho plano, ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír…

\- Mmm… – se miró las uñas sonriendo de medio lado – pues no lo parece, acaso tu inflado ego por fin se ha dado cuenta que hay tipos mucho más guapos que tú y con cuerpos que… - se tomó ambas mejillas con las manos, sonrojada, – no me hagas decirlo… – lo observo de reojo, el gesto de enfado se acrecentaba cada vez más en el rostro del ojiazul.

\- Boba marimacho… cuando entenderás que no hay nadie que iguale mi galanura, - sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a acercarse a ella, invadiendo nuevamente su espacio personal, ella retrocedió inconscientemente, pegándose a la barandilla.

Sin llegar a tocarla, continuó aproximándose, tan cerca que su respiración chocaba en su rostro, erizando la piel de este al instante.

\- Si crees que esos tipos están "bien", no tienes ni idea de lo que es realmente bueno.

Sus ojos se desviaron a los labios de Akane, que estaban entreabiertos y liberando su respiración de manera entrecortada. Sintió unas ganas gigantescas de besarla, pero se contuvo y con un deje de tristeza se apartó de ella.

Sabía para su pesar que ella lo despreciaba y pensaba que era un fenómeno, se lo gritaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda y se aclaró la garganta sin saber muy bien como continuar con aquella conversación.

Akane estaba al punto del colapso, confundida y acalorada, por un segundo pensó que Ranma tendría el valor de besarla, pero como siempre sólo estaba jugando con ella. Frunció el ceño, molesta, claro con ella siempre era así, siempre se apartaba, porque ella era la prometida fea, pero no fuera la gata resbalosa o la empalagosa de Ukyo, porque se quedaba como idiota dejándose hacer.

Alzó el mentón, orgullosa, afilo sus ojos castaños y le dijo con voz fría.

\- Entonces te reto a demostrarme lo que es "bueno" según tú, te reto a demostrarme, lo que es bailar adecuadamente… baila para mi Ranma, hazme un striptease.

Su cara estaba roja, y al momento de escuchar su propia voz lanzando aquel impúdico reto al aire se arrepintió, se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, ¿ella había dicho eso? _Mierda soy una pervertida, una idiota, ahora creerá que soy como las demás, sabrá que me tiene cacheteando la banqueta,_ pensaba entrando en pánico, sus ojos buscaban frenéticos la mejor vía de escape, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando la ronronéante voz de Ranma la detuvo.

\- Acepto tu reto… - su mirada la taladraba - sólo si tú también bailas para mí… - recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada oscurecida - y me demuestras que… no eres una cobarde, Akane, alias la pervertida Tendo – no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior mientras una traviesa sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.

La cara de la chica era todo un poema, no podía estar más roja y sus calzones jamás habían estado más mojados, Ranma jamás la había calentado tanto y tan fácilmente como en esos momentos, estuvo a nada de arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo como maniática si no fuera por esa estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia al final de su discurso.

\- Trato hecho pervertido – extendió su mano con energía, – veremos, quien es el mejor, te demostrare que no soy una cobarde – Ranma tomó su mano con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla sacudiéndola levemente y asintió satisfecho.

Un rayo atravesó el firmamento y un sonoro trueno hizo eco en el cielo, que de pronto se había nublado, copado de nubarrones oscuros y cargados de agua.

.

* * *

\- ¿Qué mierda, que mierda, que mierda?, - se preguntaba, entrando en pánico el ojiazul, jalándose los pelos de los nervios, - ¿Qué mierda hice?

Rememoro nuevamente aquel momento, cuando ella con tanta determinación lo reto, y él, como el impulsivo idiota que era, aceptó en un instante, y lo más impactante aún, ella había aceptado su condición, o sea, la de bailar para él.

Lo medito un poco y definitivamente no podría haber hecho otra cosa, prácticamente ella lo obligo. Cuando lo retó, no pudo evitar imaginarla a ella, bailando para él, quitándose poco a poco la ropa, su boca, osada, hablo sin su permiso como siempre, y cuando pensó que ella lo mandaría a volar por tan temerarias palabras, lo sorprendió nuevamente, dejándolo mudo por unos instantes.

Ella había aceptado, casi sin pestañear.

Sonrió bobamente, Akane le haría un striptease… ¿en qué maldito lío se había metido?

.

* * *

Akane se sumergió en la tina y emitió un mudo grito de frustración.

_¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? Y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Su mente estaba frenética, entrando en pánico, se vio imaginariamente a sí misma y se sintió la criatura más fea del universo, ¿acaso no era eso lo que le gritaba a diario su estúpido prometido? ¿Qué era fea, desgarbada y pecho plano? ¿Entonces porque había pedido que ella le bailara a él?

Bufo, molesta. Para nada, no podía permitir que las palabras hirientes de Ranma la dominaran, ella sabía muy en el fondo que eran mentira, lo sabía porque lo había visto mirarla, lo había visto celoso en más de una ocasión, lo había visto acercarse a ella cautelosamente y olfatear su cabello, por supuesto que todo lo que decía debía ser mentira. Tenía que serlo, una burda mentira para no aceptar sus sentimientos.

Salió de la tina y envolvió su esbelto cuerpo en una afelpada toalla amarilla, su rostro sólo reflejaba determinación, ese bobo sabría de lo que ella era capaz.

.

* * *

Los días pasaron y desde aquel día los prometidos evitaban el contacto visual, incluso habían empezado a entrenar en el dojo a horas distintas, ya no lo hacían juntos, cosa que sólo había conseguido dos cosas.

Primero, la desesperante paranoia de los padres de familia que no paraban de llorar compungidos por que las escuelas nunca se unirían, según ellos, el que dejaran de entrenar juntos era un claro indicio de esto, incluso Nodoka se había mostrado bastante afectada por esto.

Y segundo, Nabiki, la astuta Nabiki, olfateaba la posibilidad de obtener dinero, sabía que algo tramaba ese par y estaba dispuesta a averiguar lo que sucedía, además, estaba segura de que el fuete y el collar con estoperoles, que Akane escondía debajo de su cama no estaba ahí hace unas semanas y bueno el tubo a medio dojo era también bastante inusual, a pesar de que Akane le dijera en tono de fastidio que siempre había estado allí, sólo que ella nunca lo había notado porque no solía ir muy seguido al dojo, que debía recordar que su escuela era la "todo vale" y que por ello, cualquier objeto, incluso un tubo de pole dance, podía usarse para la lucha. ¡Pamplinas! ¿De cuándo acá un dojo necesitaba un tubo en el centro de la duela? Y Ranma, ese pobre era todo un caso, estaba segura de que el día anterior había escuchado la canción, _Pony de Ginuwine_ retumbar a través de las puertas del dojo.

Sonrió de manera maligna, podía verse un aura oscura a su alrededor mientras tecleaba furiosamente números y más números en su calculadora.

.

* * *

Akane había llegado antes del instituto.

-Ya llegué – su voz sonó melodiosa y después de un rato de no recibir contestación alguna mientras se quitaba los zapatos en el genkan, se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

Camino rumbo a la cocina, y como se lo esperaba, pegada en el refrigerador había una nota, escrita prolijamente en tinta azul, con la bonita caligrafía de su hermana mayor.

_Akane y Ranma, fuimos invitados a quedarnos todo el fin de semana en un lindo hotel de aguas termales en las montañas de Niigata._

_Alguien debía cuidar el dojo, y ustedes fueron los elegidos, no se preocupen por nada más que no sea llevarse bien y cuidar del dojo, ah y por supuesto les deje comida preparada para estos días._

_Cuídense mucho, los amamos._

_P.D._

_Ranma, dice la tía Nodoka que hagas el favor de comportarte como todo un hombre y le demuestres a Akane lo varonil que eres._

La peli-azul rodó los ojos, como no, ellos siempre eran los olvidados, y casualmente siempre los dejaban solos…quizá esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, sus ojos refulgieron y antes de detenerse a meditar, si era una buena idea o no, salió rauda de la cocina y subió las escaleras corriendo, hoy ese tarado de su prometido vería que para nada ella era una cobarde.

.

* * *

En algún sucio callejón de la ciudad.

Por razones féminas y acosadoras Ranma se había demorado, a estas horas estaba despertando en deplorables condiciones, siempre le pasaba igual luego de recibir el castigo del mazo justiciero de su prometida, pero esta vez no había sido su culpa, estaba seguro…bueno, bueno analizándolo bien quizá sí, pero sólo un poquito.

Empezó a recordar todo, esperaba lograr entender como mierda se habían enterado de su nuevo entrenamiento.

Todo había empezado un día antes cuando Ukyo apareció al final de las clases, abalanzándose contra él con un enorme fajo de billetes que Nabiki le arrebató en un instante y de la nada Shampoo estaba pegada a su costado frotando su voluptuoso cuerpo contra el suyo, sacó de entre sus pechos un fajo de billetes del mismo calibre que el que había sacado la castaña minutos antes y se lo entregó a Nabiki que lo recibió gustosa, a los segundos una lluvia de pétalos negros descendió del cielo, la estruendosa risa de Kodachi repiqueteo en el aula y Nabiki atrapó el dinero atado en una flecha que la desequilibrada muchacha le arrojó.

Ese día no pasó mucho más ya que su delicada prometida oficial lo tomó de la trenza con extrema violencia y lo aventó por la ventana del aula. En la noche intentó preguntarle a su cuñada la mercenaria que demonios había pasado, pero ella simplemente le cerró la puerta en la nariz y le dijo que dejara de molestar, pero que estaba dispuesta a escucharlo si tenía dinero con que pagar por la información…obviamente se quedó sin respuestas a sus muchas preguntas.

Ah, maldita pobreza.

Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo pensó ingenuamente que todo estaría bien, porque la loca de su cuñada no iría al instituto, había alegado que no iría debido a un fuerte dolor de garganta.

Estaba equivocado de nuevo.

Al medio día, otra vez aparecieron las acosadoras, restregando sus cuerpos a sus costados, incluso sintió una mano toqueteándole el pack, antes de poder preguntar qué pasaba, la china le extendió un papel frente a la cara y en el instante en que él lo había tomado, sintió que el suelo se alejaba de sus pies, o ¿eran sus pies lo que se alejaban del suelo? El dolor punzante en el trasero le indico que Akane se había enfadado y bastante, su adorado mazo había ido a dar justo a esa zona blanda y redondeada.

Ranma se sacudió la ropa y se quitó de la cabeza una apestosa cascara de plátano ¿de dónde habían sacado las chicas esa información? Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y estiró como pudo el arrugado papel, se lo alcanzó a quitar a Shampoo antes de que Akane lo mandara a surcar el cielo de Nerima.

En el papel podía verse la imagen de un chico al que la playera que estaba sacándose por la cabeza le cubría el rostro, dejando a la vista su tonificado torso y definidos pectorales, en letras negras y grandes decía, _"__Ranma sólo para ti"__ show de striptease._ Y en números rojos y aún más grandes la escandalosa cantidad de 100,000 Yen…por hora.

Demonios, Nabiki se había enterado, tenía que decírselo a Akane, si Nabiki no había asistido a clases seguro era porque estaba planeando algo, un enorme rayo atravesó el firmamento y segundos después un potente trueno retumbó en el cielo, se le puso la piel de gallina.

\- Mierda, lo último que me faltaba – refunfuñó, cuando una fría gota de lluvia cayó en su nariz.

.

* * *

Una hora después, mientras una fuerte tormenta azotaba la ciudad, una preciosa pelirroja llegó al dojo Tendo, chorreando agua por todas partes.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – gritó a modo de saludo, mientras esperaba temblando como carámbano en el genkan, Kasumi o su madre, siempre aparecían con una enorme toalla para que se secara un poco en días como esos.

Nadie apareció, el silencio y la semi oscuridad de la residencia lo puso alerta, estiro una pierna, pero se vio a si mismo chorreando agua, no podía simplemente entrar así, lo mojaría todo, se desvistió quedando solo en un empapado bóxer verde chillón con dibujos de diminutos mazos en color café, y su acostumbrada camiseta interior blanca, la cual al estar húmeda traslucía perfectamente su generosa delantera femenina.

Entró a la cocina y encontró la misma nota que Akane vió horas antes.

\- Akane, ¿estás aquí?

Silencio. Demonios, esto no le gustaba para nada, ¿quizá era que ella aún no llegaba? Comenzó a recorrer la casa con cautela, pero estaba vacía, al acercarse nuevamente a la cocina en busca de agua caliente, se escuchó un ligero _pum_, agudizo el oído, sí, claramente pudo escuchar nuevamente ese suave _pum_, el ruido provenía del dojo, se encaminó cuidadoso, aún convertido en su alter ego femenino y en escaza vestimenta.

Deslizó la puerta del recinto con suavidad, estaba todo a oscuras, la lluvia arreciaba a cada minuto y antes de entrar al lugar, un relámpago ilumino el oscuro cielo y el interior del lugar, pudo vislumbrar una silueta parada en el medio del dojo.

\- Pasa por favor Ranma…

La voz de la chica tenía un deliberado ronroneo, jamás lo había llamado con ese tono de voz antes, un agradable calorcillo nacido de su pecho y se extendió por toda su anatomía.

Ranma entró por inercia dando pasos atolondrados, si ella le pidiera las cosas con esa misma voz a diario él se convertiría en su maldito esclavo por voluntad propia.

\- Cierra la puerta, por favor…

Ahí estaba otra vez esa deliciosa vocecita suya, se le endurecieron los pezones de sólo escucharla, y obedeció de nuevo al instante, se giró rápido y cerró la puerta.

\- Quédate así Ranma, de espaldas…

El chico/chica trago duro, apretando los puños con fuerza. El sonido de tacones al caminar con cadencia a sus espaldas le hizo preguntarse mil cosas, pero antes de que se diera vuelta y la regañara por llevar puestos esa clase de zapatos en el dojo, las tibias manos de Akane recorrieron en una suave caricia ascendente sus brazos, desde las muñecas hasta los hombros.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué hac-haceeess Ak…

\- Shh…. – le calló, el sonido se originó demasiado cerca de su oreja, sintió el cálido aliento en su cuello y se le volvieron a erizar los vellos del cuerpo – guarda silencio Ranma.

A continuación, le vendó los ojos y lo guió a paso lento hasta sentarlo en una silla, la oscuridad lo ponía nervioso pero el sentir el suave y cálido toque de ella en su cuerpo, su deliciosa voz y el hipnótico taconeo de sus zapatos, no pudo hacer nada más que complacerla y obedecerla.

\- Bienvenido Ranma, te estuve esperando desde hace unas horas…es bueno que hayas regresado. Santo cielo, estás empapado y frio, pero no te preocupes… yo te calentaré.

_¿Eh?_ Se preguntó mudamente el joven, una suave música empezó a sonar, era _River_ de Bishop Briggs, la reconocía porque él mismo había estado buscando algún fondo musical para cumplir con su reto…así que de esto se trataba, su corazón latió ansioso, realmente nunca creyó que ella lo hiciera.

_Like a river (como un río_)

Esta frase se repitió en varias ocasiones mientras un suave _pum _resonada de fondo. Escuchaba los pasos de Akane a su alrededor, seguramente ella estaba caminando en un círculo, alrededor de él.

\- Aka… - ella lo silencio con el suave toque de sus dedos en sus labios, y susurro a su oído, canturreando:

_Shut your mouth and run me like a river (cállate y recórreme como un río)_

Luego la osada muchacha se sentó en su regazo y tomó sus manos con deliberada lentitud, le temblaban un poco al igual que a él.

Sintió un ligero titubeo, pero ella continuo al ritmo de la música.

Posó las manos de Ranma en sus muslos y los recorrió en una suave caricia, desde las rodillas hasta su cintura.

_How do we fall in love? (¿Cómo nos podemos enamorar…?)_

_Harder tan a bullet could hit ya? (¿…más profundo que una bala al impactarse?)_

La mente del chico estaba en blanco, sentir la suavidad de su piel con su permiso, era glorioso, sintió que sus muslos estaban desnudos, en la cadera sintió tela un poco plástica se diría y luego su cintura nuevamente estaba desnuda, si hubiera estado en su cuerpo masculino probablemente su miembro se abría endurecido más rápido que un rayo.

La música seguía sonando y ella apartó sus manos y se levantó de su regazo, caminó hasta ponerse detrás de él, y le quitó la venda, se acercó a él/ella por detrás y le susurro al oído:

\- Aún estas muy frío… - y al instante sintió la calidez del agua recorrer su cuerpo, que cambió al instante convirtiéndolo en hombre.

Ella soltó la tetera, que cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, mientras caminaba frente a él, balanceando sus generosas y redondeadas caderas, las luces del dojo estaban a baja intensidad, pero una luz azulada, iluminaba al centro al tubo de pole dance al que se dirigía a paso cadencioso.

A Ranma casi le da un paro cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto.

La música seguía sonando, hablando de varias cosas, entre ellas, besos, pidiendo que callara, que no hablara y él obedeció.

Llevaba un conjunto enteramente en imitación cuero negro, botas de caña alta hasta las rodillas de finísimo tacón de aguja, unos diminutos shorts que dejaban ver el inicio de sus generosas posaderas, se giró para estar frente a él recargándose con inocencia en el tubo y pudo observar su outfit completamente, un pequeño top con profundo escote, cierre al frente y sin mangas, una gargantilla de estoperoles y un antifaz sobre sus ojos que remataba en unos pequeños cuernos plateados, sus labios pintados de un escandaloso rojo oscuro, también llevaba pequeños guantes de cuero sin dedos, como de motociclista y un fuete negro en una de sus manos.

Se agacho en cuclillas con las piernas abiertas tomada del tubo con sus manos en la espalda, que al descender quedaron sobre su cabeza, al ritmo de la música, de pronto cerro las piernas con fuerza juntando sus pies y haciendo sonar sus tacones con un fuerte pum, mientras soltaba una de sus manos del tubo y hacia una seña de silencio con un dedo, tocando sus labios.

_Shut your mouth, baby stand and deliver (cállate, cariño, levántate y entrégate)_

_Holding hands will make me a sinner (tus manos benditas, me harán cometer un pecado…)_

_Like a river (como un río)_

_Like a river (como un río)_

_Shut your mouth and run me like a river (cállate y recórreme como un río)_

La canción era sugerente, y sus movimientos, lo eran más, se contoneaba dando vueltas alrededor del tubo, y cuando la música subía de intensidad ella le miraba a los ojos y azotaba el suelo con su fuete, mientas se agachaba con las piernas abiertas y acariciaba su centro con una de sus manos mientras ladeaba la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior.

Soltó el fuete y Ranma sintió una pequeña decepción, esperaba secretamente ser azotado con el, pero olvido su pervertido pensamiento cuando ella bajo el cierre de ambas botas en un solo movimiento y poniéndose de pie las arrojo lejos, quedando descalza, se tomó del tubo con ambas manos y se impulsó de un salto, para quedar sujeta con sus manos dando una rápida vuelta como si estuviera sentada con las piernas flexionadas, descendiendo en el giro. Se soltó y caminó a paso casi felino, frente a él.

Ranma estaba absorto, ella había recuperado el fuete.

Sus ojos resplandecieron siguiendo la mirada del ojiazul que estaba fija, en la mano que sostenía el objeto. Lo sabía, a él le gustaría. Ah, era un maldito pervertido de primera. Intentó serenarse, no podía desconcentrarse ahora.

La canción estaba en modo repeat, así que seguía sonando, azotó el fuete de modo que cortó el aire con un silbido, a Ranma se le colorearon hasta las orejas.

_Cerdo,_ pensaba divertida.

Se contoneó pasando su mano libre por sus pechos en una sugerente caricia, tomó el fuete y lo colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a recorrer su propio cuerpo con la parte de cuero, desde su centro y cuando llegó a sus pechos, empezó a bajar el cierre, ayudándose con el instrumento flagelante, se deshizo de su corto top, quedando en una grata pieza de lencería negra, de elaborado encaje que cubría solo hasta media copa, Ranma estiro las manos por inercia, intentando tomar entre ellas esos hermosos montes blanquecinos, Akane se enderezó y azotó las manos del muchacho.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, excitado, sobándose las manos. Akane sonrió pícara mientras meneaba la cabeza de manera negativa y decía, "no" al mismo tiempo, con el fuete.

Le dio la espalda y alzó el trasero, meneándolo con lentitud de izquierda a derecha en un movimiento hipnótico, mientras delineaba la forma de su cuerpo con sus propias manos, llegó al botón de su short y lo desabrocho, comenzó a bajar lentamente la pieza de ropa, oh sorpresa, la parte inferior de su ropa interior, hacia juego a la perfección con su parte superior, enteramente en encaje negro, cubriendo estratégicamente ciertas áreas…aunque no las suficientes, era lo que comúnmente llamamos "cachetero", así que medio trasero de la muchacha estaba al aire. ¡_Y que trasero! _Pensaba el trenzado casi al punto del colapso.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves…caballo salvaje? – preguntó con fina voz mirándolo por sobre su hombro y el pobre sólo atino a asentir afirmativamente con energía.

Ella se montó en su regazo de nuevo y tomando las manos de él las colocó en sus caderas, mientras ella pegaba su cuerpo al de él y movía sus caderas de adelante a atrás, podía sentir la extrema dureza del miembro masculino, chocando con su propio y húmedo centro, Ranma la tomaba con fuerza, instándola a moverse con más brío sobre él.

\- Akaneee…. – dijo con la voz profunda y sin importarte recibir otro azote le quitó el antifaz de un rápido movimiento, necesitaba ver su hermoso rostro al completo.

\- Ranma… - dijo ella, alzando el rostro y perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus oscuros ojos azules, se enderezó y llevó sus manos al broche de su sostén y lo quitó, tapando con éxito sus pechos con el otro brazo.

Se miraban fijamente, con las respiraciones agitadas, a punto de perder todo resquicio de cordura que quedase en su interior, acercándose con lentitud para unir sus labios en su primer beso.

Un estruendoso ruido en la cocina se escuchó.

Akane saltó de las piernas de Ranma asustada y corrió a una esquina del dojo, donde tenía una bata y se cubrió con ella, más veloz que nunca.

\- ¿Quién crees que sea? – preguntó la chica, aun con las mejillas encendidas, pero ahora por la vergüenza de lo que había hecho, no podía creer que lo había logrado y luego lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, no sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto, luego de la clara respuesta positiva de su prometido.

Ranma estaba furioso, ni siquiera podía hablar, apretaba los dientes tan fuertemente que le dolían. Quién hubiera interrumpido su momento en la gloria lo pagaría caro. Apretó los puños y frunció aún más el ceño, caminando con fuerza por el pasillo que conectaba la casa con el dojo.

Akane iba detrás de él, boken en mano, se suponía que no había nadie en casa además de ellos, entonces probablemente hubiera entrado algún ladrón y ella ayudaría a Ranma a darle su merecido.

Ranma entro a la cocina y presionó el interruptor con el puño, ahí tan campante, estaba el maestro Happosai, atragantándose con toda la comida que Kasumi había dejado para ellos, el estruendo que habían escuchado, eran los refractarios y platos que el muy desconsiderado iba arrojando al suelo cuando quedaban vacíos.

El pobre anciano no tuvo oportunidad ni de saludar, cuando Ranma se le dejó ir como un huracán de patadas y puñetazos, lo arrojó por la ventana y salió detrás, la lluvia transformo su cuerpo, pero no enfrió ni un ápice su furia, lo atacaba con ira contenida como nunca antes y pronto desaparecieron saltando entre los tejados.

Akane lo agradeció internamente, sí el anciano no hubiera interrumpido, no sabía que es lo que estarían haciendo ahora mismo, sacudió su cabeza, mejor no pensar en eso, sonrió alegre, estaba segura de haber ganado la apuesta, Ranma ni de chiste bailaría para ella.

Recordó la mirada profunda de su prometido, era como si él estuviera bastante cómodo, quizá a él si le gustaba ella después de todo. No, no, imaginaciones suyas o en todo caso, las perversiones de Ranma, después de todo era hombre y ella se había contoneado frente a él como un trozo de carne, medio desnuda, era lógico que reaccionara así, seguro reaccionaría igual con cualquier chica que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Pervertido… - murmuro mientras subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su cuarto.

.

* * *

Ranma estaba cansado, molesto y frustrado, había perseguido al maestro por media ciudad y le había pateado hasta el alma, pero en un descuido, el anciano le arrojo una de sus malditas bombas y luego desapareció, le tomó casi una hora volver a casa y cuando llegó aún tenía la esperanza de seguir con aquello en lo que se había quedado con su prometida, pero ella al parecer no pensaba igual, se había encerrado en su cuarto e incluso había cerrado con seguro la ventana de su habitación.( Sí, pensaron bien, el goloso intentó entrar por la ventana, je, je, je.) No tuvo más opción que mal dormir, así, convertido en chica como estaba, no estaba de buen humor ni para tomar un baño.

Muy temprano por la mañana, despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que se agudizo por el ruido en la planta baja, al parecer la familia había regresado antes de tiempo.

Bajó las escaleras bostezando y rascándose la cabeza, la dulce voz de su prometida capturó toda su atención, por un segundo pensó que lo de ayer había sido uno de sus muchos sueños húmedos, pero la suave marca rojiza de su mano izquierda le recordó el suave golpe de ayer, cuando intentó tocar los pechos de Akane y ella lo castigó. Se sonrojo y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Buenos días familia…. _¿eh?, - _pensó frunciendo levemente las cejas, al escuchar su propia voz grave, ¿no se suponía que el día anterior se había dormido en su forma maldita?

Echó una fugaz mirada de interrogación a la chica de cabello azulado mientras se sentaba a su lado en el comedor, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente bebiendo de su té.

\- Buenos días, hijo mío… te vez… ¿acaso te sientes mal? – Nodoka estaba tocando su frente ahora – sí, al parecer tienes un poco de fiebre, pues bien, hoy descansaras, nada de entrenar.

\- Así es Ranma. Akane, tú debes cuidarlo el día de hoy. – Comento Soun sin despegar la mirada de su periódico.

\- Es verdad, es tu deber como su prometida – dijo dulcemente Kasumi.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – protestó la chica, lanzando una mirada de pánico dirigida a su prometido. – Yo…. – observó sus enrojecidas mejillas, y las profundas ojeras, era verdad se veía un poco mal, seguro era por haberse mojado ayer en la lluvia, - está bien – dijo agachando la mirada de manera sumisa…

\- ¿Por qué llegaron antes? – pregunto el chico, con un ligero tono de molestia.

\- Vaya cuñadito, ¿acaso querías estar más tiempo a solas con Akane?

La pareja de prometidos enrojeció al instante y negaron ambos con la cabeza y las manos.

\- No, por supuesto que no, yo para que quisiera quedarme con la sosa de tu hermana a solas, si ya todos sabemos que tiene el atractivo de un ladrillo, además de su horrible carácter. _Mierda_ \- pensó, otra vez lo había hecho, él y su estúpida boca floja.

Akane que estaba a punto de hablar, decidió cerrar la boca con dignidad, mientras se llevaba un pequeño bocado de arroz a los labios y susurro molesta:

– Ayer no decías eso.

Ranma se atragantó con el arroz y empezó a tocer como loco, ante la victoriosos sonrisa de Akane.

Nabiki sonrió, _par de tarados_. _El video se venderá muy bien, _pensó.

\- Pues veras querido, respondiendo a tu pregunta, la cosa es que tuvimos que regresar antes porque, ejem, pues las chicas, las que dicen ser tus prometidas – dijo molesta Nodoka - aparecieron en el hotel, buscándote y ocasionaron algunos problemas, logramos convencerlas de que tú y Akane, tú prometida – dijo enfatizando lo último – se habían ido a quedar a otro hotel más lejos y ellas fueron a buscarlos. No nos quedó otra opción más que regresar antes de que volvieran a reclamarnos y por ende ocasionar más destrozos.

.

* * *

Más tarde Ranma se sintió peor, el dolor de cabeza aumentó y la temperatura subió, Akane y Nodoka lo arrastraron a su habitación donde la peli azul, permaneció a su lado cuidando de él hasta quedarse dormida pensando en lo que había hecho esa misma mañana.

Había ido a buscarlo, con el deseo latente en todo su cuerpo, llevaba una tetera preparada, probablemente él seguiría como chica, lo había visto intentar entrar por su ventana unas horas antes, pero el miedo la había dominado, luego de intentar dormir y levantarse sudando y con la entrepierna húmeda, opto por ir a su habitación, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, él tenía el sueño pesadísimo, no por nada solía decirle que no se dormía, se moría, sólo iría a observarlo una vez más y luego…bueno que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, después de todo ya eran mayores de edad.

Estaba recostada de lado, tan hermosa, con sus turgentes y carnosos pechos al aire. Su centro palpitó casi dolorosamente y sus labios picarón, deseaba besarle de una vez por todas, pero no podía hacerlo con él/ella durmiendo, deseó tocar sus generosos pechos e incluso llevarlos a su boca y saborearlos, pero se contuvo, arrojó un delgado hilo de agua caliente que mojo la cabeza pelirroja convirtiéndola en negro azabache, sus pechos desaparecieron y en cambio sus definidos pectorales tomaron protagonismo, se agachó para acariciarlos con la punta de los dedos, lo deseaba demasiado, lo amaba con todo su ser, y estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, con la esperanza de que él también la amara y la deseara, pero su plan de desarmó cuando escuchó el barullo en la estrada, la familia había regresado. Salió en silencio de la habitación de Ranma y entró en la propia.

.

* * *

Dos días después, mientras regresaban de la escuela.

\- Oye, sobre lo que pasó el viernes… yo…

\- No tienes que decir nada, yo gané y punto – Akane le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

\- ¡Oye! Eso no es verdad, esto aún no ha terminado, te dije que cumpliría, te enseñare que soy mejor que los tipos sosos de esa película.

\- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó entre asombrada y ansiosa, achicando la mirada.

\- Esta noche, te daré la dirección más tarde, pero no vayas a decirle a nadie.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿por quién me tomas?!

\- ¡No es eso! Es sólo que ya conoces a la pandilla de locos que pareciera que su único propósito en la vida es fastidiarnos la existencia.

Ranma chasqueo la lengua, esperaba que Hirochi y Daisuke no hubieran ido de chismosos luego de que les preguntara por el sitio aquel. Se sonrojó, quien diría que el terminaría haciéndole un striptease a la marimacho y en un motel.

.

* * *

Al punto de las 11 de la noche, una chica entraba a un motel, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una enorme capucha, para proteger su identidad. Subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta indicada con el número 69.

_Pervertido_, pensó girando los ojos.

La puerta se abrió y una mano grande la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló al interior cerrando de prisa, todo estaba en penumbras, podía vislumbrar un cuarto amplio sin muebles, a excepción de una silla y una encimera en una esquina con un reproductor de música y una bocina, no hizo falta que Ranma le dijera nada, ella solita se dirigió a paso ligero a la silla, quitándose en el proceso la enorme sudadera.

Believer de Imagine Dragons, empezó a sonar con fuerza, dio un ahogado gritito de anticipación y emoción, no podía evitarlo, era su grupo favorito.

Al mismo tiempo una luz enfocó a Ranma, que estaba parado frente a ella a unos 5 metros de distancia, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y las manos a los lados de su cuerpo, tenía la cabeza gacha.

_Oh, Dios, lo va a hacer, realmente lo va a hacer…_ pensaba impresionada la chica sin dejar de observarlo de pies a cabeza.

Vestía un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata a juego, azul, para resaltar el color de sus ojos y cuando la letra empezó a sonar él alzó el rostro, cantando la letra y observándola fijamente.

Se veía simplemente arrebatador.

_First things first, I'm a say all the words inside my head (Lo primero es lo primero, voy a decir todas las palabras que tengo dentro de mi cabeza)_

_I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh, ooh, the way that things have been, oh, ooh_

_(Estoy enfadado y cansado de cómo han ido las cosas, oh, ooh, de cómo han ido las cosas, oh, ooh)_

La señaló, extendiendo la mano, apuntando con el dedo, su otra mano se posó en su pecho y fue bajando hacia el botón que sujetaba su saco.

_Second thing second, Don't you tell me what you think that I can be (Lo segundo es lo segundo, no me digas lo que crees que puedo ser)_

Bajó la mano que la señalaba y se señaló a sí mismo, abriendo el saco con ambas manos y arrojándolo lejos, mientras seguía cantando.

_I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh, ooh., the master of my sea oh, ooh (Soy el que maneja las velas, el dueño de mi mar, oh, ooh, el dueño de mi mar, oh, ooh.)_

Comenzó a moverse de lado a lado, sus hombros gruesos hacían que la tela de la blanca camisa se ajustara en ellos, delineando su amplitud, mientras se mecía empezó a desatar el nudo de la corbata, rápido, y se la arrojó a Akane, dejó los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y giró sobre sí mismo sobre la punta de un pie con la otra pierna ligeramente flexionada, con una mano sobre su frente, enterrando los dedos en su flequillo, mientras la otra mano estaba cerrada en un puño detrás de su espalda. Cuando estuvo frente a ella de nuevo y el coro de la canción sonó con el famoso:

_Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (¡Dolor! Tú me hiciste un, tú me hiciste un creyente, creyente)_

Ranma se arrancó la camisa con tanta fuerza que los botones que aún no desabrochaba salieron volando en todas direcciones, su admirable torso desnudo dijo ¡hola!, mostrando lo ejercitado que estaba, con todos sus músculos al aire, pectorales, abdominales trasversos, rectos, oblicuos y piramidales, brillando tenuemente. Conociéndolo como lo hacía seguro se había embarrado alguna loción lubricante o aceite para que se vieran más definidos y apetecibles, el ego de Ranma era en estos casos era bien recibido por su parte y ciertamente, como la canción rezaba, ella sintió dolor al no poderlo tocar.

Ranma empezó a mover sus caderas de adelante a atrás y se arrojó al suelo como si fuera a hacer una lagartija, alzó el rostro y fijando sus profundos ojos azules en ella, empezó a mover nuevamente su pelvis, simulando una penetración, lo hacía con lentitud al ritmo de la música, sus brazos flexionados mostrando sus poderosos músculos, bíceps y tríceps. Continuaba con ese hipnótico subir y bajar de su maravilloso trasero, se puso de pie y caminó directo a ella.

Akane apretaba las piernas con fuerza, sus manos sujetas con fuerza al asiento de la silla, lo observó caminar a ella, tan malditamente sensual.

Pero no se detuvo, caminó alrededor de ella hasta quedar detrás, tomó el respaldo de la silla, rozando sus dedos en los brazos desnudos de la chica, porque su blusita rosada no tenía mangas, y le susurro al oído:

\- Tú me hiciste un creyente… – su voz era profunda y con una connotación sumamente sexual que nunca le había escuchado.

Soltó el respaldo del asiento y acarició sus brazos desde los codos, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su fino cuello, Akane había cerrado los ojos, respirando agitada con los labios entreabiertos, dejándose hacer. Él, osado como era, posó sus labios en ese níveo cuello y le obsequio un ardiente beso bajo la oreja, la peli-azul sintió la humedad mojando sus pantaletas.

Luego se alejó y caminó frente a ella, con su media sonrisa patentada como Saotome Inc. De frente a ella no paraba de balancearse mientras desabrochaba el cinturón hasta quitarlo y antes de arrojarlo igual que las otras prendas lo pasó en un rápido movimiento por detrás de la cabeza de Akane jalándola hacia él, y se acercó abriendo las piernas para estar un poco más abajo mientras el aliento agitado de la muchacha chocaba con sus abdominales, arrojó el cinturón y tomó sus manos, para delinear su torso con ellas, hasta llevarlas al botón y cierre de su pantalón de vestir.

Ella no necesito mucha insistencia de su parte, se sentía en llamas, desabrocho obediente el botón y bajó el cierre con las manos temblorosas por la ansiedad. Él se alejó unos pasos de ella y comenzó a hacer una kata, extendiendo sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, y apretando sus músculos, con las piernas flexionadas…nunca jamás una kata le había parecido tan sensual en su vida.

Ranma daba golpes suaves y lentos, pero con una potencia impresionante, sus piernas se movían con exactitud dando pasos hacia adelante y atrás, con cada profunda respiración que el artista marcial hacia su pecho se hinchaba llamando la atención a su torso, su piel se tornada cada vez más brillante debido al esfuerzo, perlándose de sudor, su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente en ciertos puntos creando hermosos mechones que enmarcaban su varonil rostro.

Ranma dio una patada lateral con la pierna izquierda y luego saltando en el aire y girando sobre si mismo, terminó la kata dando una patada alta con la pierna derecha. Se veía salvaje y masculino, su trenza se había desatado en ese último giro y su cabello tan salvaje como su dueño caía sobre sus hombros y la mitad de su espalda. Su mirada estaba prendada de la de ella.

Bajó sus pantalones de un movimiento rápido y efectivo, pateándolos lejos, lo único que le quedaba para cubrir su desnudez era ahora un ajustado bóxer negro de licra, en el cual se delineaba su incipiente erección.

Tomó a Akane de las manos y la puso de pie pegándola a su cuerpo semidesnudo, la chica colorada y con la respiración agitada aspiraba profundamente el delicioso aroma masculino de Ranma, mezclado con su fragancia de Paco Rabbane. En cuanto él liberó sus manos ella las alzó, colgándose del cuello de Ranma, bajando su cabeza a su altura para verlo directamente a los ojos, unos divinos ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo, anhelaba probar sus labios, pero él conocedor de sus intenciones apartó sus brazos de su cuello y la dio vuelta, pegando su trasero a su pelvis.

La peli-azul se sobresaltó, la potente ahora erección del muchacho se clavaba en su trasero, palpitando de deseo, él otra vez empezó a contonearse al ritmo de la música, mientras sostenía las caderas de Akane unidas a las suyas acompañándolo en sus movimientos, ella ladeo su cabeza, pegándola al pecho de Ranma, con los ojos cerrados y liberando agitadas respiraciones por entre sus labios, sus manos estaban sobre las de él, que a su vez estaban sobre sus caderas y luego él empezó a moverlas, despacio por sobre su abdomen, subiendo de apoco centímetro a centímetro por debajo de la holgada blusa de la chica, hasta llegar a sus pechos y al hacerlo los sujetó con fuerza pero suave, no pudo evitar gemir al por fin poder tocar los pechos de su prometida con su permiso, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel asomándose por arriba de la copa del sostén, era de una tela fina por lo que también sintió la dureza de sus pequeños pezones.

\- Akaneee...te…te necesito… - suplicó a su oído por detrás, dando a su vez una desesperada estocada a su trasero, a lo cual la chica no pudo más que gemir un asentimiento.

Entonces el chico le saco la blusa por sobre la cabeza, se separó de ella y caminó unos pasos para estar frente a frente y por fin mientras la miraba fijamente esperando un indicio de arrepentimiento y no encontrarlo unió sus labios a los de ella en un hambriento movimiento, la besó lleno de necesidad, abriendo sus labios al contacto e introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, que le recibía de igual manera, con fiereza, con deseo, tan excitada que ambos luchaban por invadir el espacio en la boca del otro bebiendo del aliento ajeno.

Quizá esperaban que su primer beso fuera tierno y dulce, un inocente choque de labios, de unos cuantos segundos, mientras ambos sonrojados y mudos de la impresión se apartaban sin poder mirarse a los ojos, bueno, esto no podía estar más equivocado, ambos eran un volcán de emociones y pasión, ambos echaban chispas cada vez que estaban juntos, ambos tenían una furia contenida a punto de explotar en su interior y ahora al estar en esta situación y en un lugar dónde sabían que nadie podía interrumpirlos no podían hacer otra cosa más que entregarse a sus pasiones, a esa lucha de titanes en la que se había convertido su escenario.

Ranma estaba tumbado sobre ella, y ella tenía sus piernas abiertas a sus costados, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, sintiendo su duro miembro rozarse contra ella, lanzando corrientes eléctricas de placer a todo su ser.

Él, estaba sobre ella deleitándose con el sabor de sus besos, de su piel, haciendo un húmedo camino de besos que pronto descendió desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos mientras los masajeaba alternativamente con sus manos, ¿en qué momento había quedado sin sostén? Ni idea, pero eso no era importante en estos momentos lo importante era sentir como el ojiazul jugueteaba con su lengua con la cima de sus pechos, jamás imaginó que esa zona fuera tan erógena, tan sensible, tan…

\- Ahhh Ranmaaaa – sus labios gimieron su nombre, casi como un suplicio, mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en su espesa cabellera negra y suelta, tan salvaje como él.

Ranma alzó su rostro, con los ojos totalmente oscurecido, el rostro colorado y los labios hinchados y húmedos, prestando atención a lo que ella tenía que decirle.

\- Yo…. – dijo titubeante la chica – yo… no estoy segura de que hacer esto sea lo correcto, – su voz había sonado jadeante debido a su agitada respiración, la mirada de pánico de Ranma le causó gracia, y sus labios inevitablemente se curvearon en una divertida sonrisa a la cual él respondió frunciendo el ceño, indignado, - no te estoy tomando el pelo, tonto, es sólo – se enderezo un poco sosteniéndose en los codos por lo cual Ranma también se alzó sobre sus brazos y rodillas aún sobre ella, - yo sé lo que siento y porque, pero no se porque estas haciendo esto tú…¿para demostrarte algo? ¿para demostrar que eres el hombre entre los hombres que tú madre te exige ser? ¿Para…? - ya no pudo sostener su mirada y desvió la propia - ¿burlarte de mí?

\- ¡¿Qué?! En serio, tú sí que eres tonta.

\- ¡Oye! – grito indignada volviendo a fijar sus ahora molestos y achocolatados ojos a los de él, y él la veía divertido.

\- Si estoy haciendo esto, querida marimacho mía, es porque te…te… - inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos unos momentos dándose valor, como era posible que después de todo lo que se había atrevido a hacer hasta el momento una simple frase le costara tanto trabajo, abrió los ojos y determinado la miro de nuevo a la cara – es porque te amo tarada.

Lo dijo casi con furia, indignado porque ella no lo supiera, cuando para él era algo obvio, sino ¿cómo explicaba todo lo que él hacía por ella? Estar pendiente de ella, cuidarla y protegerla, comer su asquerosa comida, y aceptar sus golpes…bueno lo de los golpes no era precisamente un sacrificio para él, incluso él los provocaba en un 90% de las ocasiones.

\- Ranma, ¿tú me amas?

\- Te lo acabo de decir boba… y…y tú me… ¿me amas a mí? – toda seguridad se fue al caño, y no precisamente al caño que estaba en medio dojo. Oh, no.

\- Sí, Ranma yo también te amo, aunque seas un ególatra, inmaduro, idiota, mujeriego…

\- Menos mal que me amas, - dijo interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa de cinismo, - sabes que amas mi egolatría.

Sin decir más hundió nuevamente su cabeza entre los pechos de Akane, lamiendo el canalillo entre ellos, y bajando por su vientre hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones, los abrió ayudándose con una de sus manos y los bajó desesperado, le causó gracia el coqueto pony salvaje estampado en las pantaletas blancas de Akane, y cuando estaba bajándolas con los dientes el agudo sonido de una bocina los dejó congelados en su sitio, el feedback fue apagándose poco a poco hasta que una conocida voz se escuchó resonar en la habitación.

\- Quieto ahí caballo salvaje, no creo que quieras que tu primera vez con mi hermanita quede grabada ¿cierto?

\- ¡¿Nabiki?!

Gritaron ambos, Akane se tapó los pechos y se hizo bolita y Ranma sólo atinó a cubrirla rápido con su saco, el cual estaba convenientemente cerca.

\- Oh, vamos no se sorprendan tanto, era lógico y obvio que esto sucedería, o sea, que yo me enteraría, den gracias a Kami que los he detenido antes, y todo porque soy muy buena y consciente, no pienso vender porno…bueno, no venderé porno de mi hermana y mi cuñado. Pero en cuanto a los bailes, uff, me han dejado impresionada y seguro que a mis clientes también, pagarán muy bien, ya incluso tengo los títulos de los videos, "Akane, el salvaje río" y "Ranma sólo para ti" ¿apoco no están orig...?

Su discurso fue interrumpido cuando sintió la poderosa aura furiosa detrás de ella, era una combinación de auras para ser más exacta, no era de extrañar que ella pudiera sentir auras, o sea, al igual que a su hermana menor su padre la había entrenado hasta la corta edad de los 8 años, que fue cuando ella tuvo el valor de decirle a su padre que no le interesaban las artes marciales en lo más mínimo, por lo tanto, supo que estaba en peligro.

_Segundos antes_

\- ¡Demonios! Lo olvidé, Akane, Nabiki descubrió lo del reto, - dijo sumamente avergonzado.

\- ¡¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices tarado?!

\- ¡Bueno que te diga! Tuve demasiadas distracciones,- dijo mientras la observaba vestirse a toda velocidad, cosa que la chica noto y por lo que decidió no discutir más, sabía que esta vez él tenía algo de razón.

Terminaron de vestirse en tiempo récord y salieron de la habitación, mientras la voz de Nabiki aún resonaba por los altavoces, no eran tontos, era lógico que Nabiki estaría cerca, agudizaron el oído y ahí estaba la confirmación, la voz velada de la mediana, salía de la habitación de al lado.

Irrumpieron de una patada sincronizada, destrozando la puerta y se quedaron congelados por unos instantes, ahí tan campante, estaba Nabiki, frente a un escritorio, con tres pantallas enormes, en una se podía ver al completo la habitación donde estaban anteriormente ellos dos, vista desde diferentes ángulos, en otra se podía ver el dojo y a Akane bailando para Ranma, también desde distintos ángulos, y por último en la pantalla más pequeña, Nabiki editaba algunas fotografías de ambos stripteases.

\- ¡NABIKI! – Gritaron ambos al unísono.

\- ¿Qué? – contesto con su cinismo patentado y sin siquiera voltearlos a ver, estaba editando una fotografía muy concentrada.

\- ¡¿Como qué, qué Nabiki?! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste esos videos? Sabes que, ni siquiera me contestes, seguramente debes tener cámaras y micrófonos por toda la casa – la mediana por fin la miraba con una cara de diversión y cinismo que le hizo hervir la sangre a ambos, la peli-azul sabía donde le dolería más a su dulce y diabólica hermana.

Se acercó con paso felino y una sonrisa encantadora. Nabiki tragó duro, un escalofrió le recorrido la espina dorsal.

\- Hermana, ¿qué es esto? – Preguntó tocando una de las pantallas y de un movimiento rápido la tiro al piso y la pisoteo hasta hacerla añicos – ups, se me resbalo - dijo tapándose la boca con una mano inocentemente.

La castaña no podía tener los ojos más abiertos, signos de yens, pasaban frente a sus ojos, volando lejos de ella.

Ranma sonrió, él también quería que se le resbalara algo, no era posible que fuera la segunda vez que le arrebatan la oportunidad de pasar la noche con su prometida.

\- Oye Nabiki ¿qué es est…? Ups, también se me resbalo – el chico acababa de tirar al suelo unas bocinas que parecían costosas y de la misma manera que su chica, las destrozo a patadas, volviéndolas objetos inservibles.

\- ¡Basta! ¿Qué hacen? No tienen idea de lo que este equipo cuesta, ¡deténganse! – suplicó Nabiki con lágrimas en los ojos, demostrando emoción por primera vez en su vida.

\- Quiero que destruyas los videos…ahora.

Su pequeña hermana jamás le había infundido tanto miedo, sabía que esta vez hablaba en serio, y más le valía obedecer, ciertamente no la golpearía a ella, la conocía de sobra, pero probablemente, sí destrozaría todo su equipo.

Con enormes lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, Nabiki borró los videos y todas las copias que tenía, ante la atenta mirada de los artistas marciales.

\- Incluso tenía el nombre perfecto para las películas, - dijo gimoteando - "Ranma sólo para ti" y Akane, el salvaje río" – su ira e impotencia se acrecentó al no recibir respuesta de ninguno, intentaba distraerlos por supuesto, ella no era una niña llorona, pero ambos observaban todos sus movimientos con mirada de águila. _Rayos,_ pensó deprimida, _si al menos consiguiera que me quedarme con algunas de las fotografías…_

Su mano tembló frente al teclado, cuando estaba por borrar las fotografías.

\- Espera, - dijo Akane deteniendola - quiero que hagas algo con esas fotografías, pero – se acerco al escritorio y tomando el mouse, comenzó a seleccionar y a borrar algunas fotografías – sólo con estas, las otras desaparecerán para siempre, necesito que hagas tres copias de estas – le señalo a Nabiki las seleccionadas.

La mercenaria alzo una ceja, no lo creía, acaso su hermanita sería capaz de hacerlo, se imaginaba lo que quería hacer con las fotos, pero era demasiado temerario para ser idea de Akane.

\- Tengo una mejor idea – Ranma se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído unas cosas, a las que Akane asintió.

– Tienes razón no se puede confiar en Nabiki – tomó una pequeña memoria USB del escritorio y lo conecto al ordenador, cortó y pegó las fotografías en el almacenamiento y lo desconectó, haciendo una imperceptible seña con los ojos a Ranma, el cual sonrió encantado.

En menos de un minuto todo el equipo de Nabiki estaba destrozado, incluyendo algunos muebles de la habitación, Nabiki estaba sentada en el centro, catatónica, con los ojos muy, muy abiertos, una media sonrisa congelada en el rostro, y algunos cabellos despeinados.

\- Ah, lo olvidaba, te dejamos la cuenta de nuestra habitación cuñadita, digamos que será un pago por todos los inconvenientes que nos has causado.

Y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, se marcharon tomados de la mano, cuando bajaban las escaleras del inmueble un desgarrador grito se escucho en la planta alta.

.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en otra habitación con el numero 69, de otro hotel de la ciudad estaban la pareja de prometidos, con Ranma parado de pie y con la mirada fija en la pared, un fuerte azote se escuchó en la habitación y el muchacho sonrió lascivamente, sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿No te he dado muy fuerte? – preguntó Akane con un hilo de voz.

\- No marimacho, yo, te voy a dar muy fuerte a ti – y se lanzó hacia ella, derribándola en la cama, ella liberó una musical risa, y Ranma devoró sus labios en un hambriento beso, mientras sus manos recorrían el delicioso cuerpo de la chica, que liberaba profundos suspiros y gemidos debajo de él.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tres sobres manila idénticos que tenían escrito en letras negras "Ranma sólo para ti" y "Akane, el salvaje río" eran dejados en las manos de tres chicas diferentes, una mesera de ojos carmesí, cabello largo y voluptuoso cuerpo, una cocinera de larga cabellera castaña y ojos azules y una señorita vestida de elegante kimono y negros cabellos.

En la ciudad se escuchó el grito sincronizado de las tres, era un grito desgarrador que hizo que quienes las escucharon se compadecieran de su dolor.

Seis fotografías eran las que contenían aquellos sobres, una donde se podía ver a Akane vestida sensualmente de negro con antifaz y un fuete, otra donde estaba en ropa interior sonriendo frente a un chico de trenza que sonreía embobado y una ultima sentada en su regazo con Ranma sujetándola del trasero, apunto de darse un beso.

Las otras eran de Ranma, la primera con él luciendo arrebatador, vestido de traje negro, la siguiente era una donde tenía a Akane de espaldas pegada su torso desnudo, mientras delineaba el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos y la última una donde estaban ambos, en una posición sumamente comprometedora y a leguas con escasa, muy escasa vestimenta y besándose con pasión.

.

* * *

Nabiki estaba en casa, despeinada y en fachas, cubierta con una frazada y tomando té entre lágrimas, la cuenta había sido altísima y reemplazar su equipo le costaría una pequeña fortuna, además Ranma y Akane había destrozado también todas las cámaras y micrófonos que tenía en la casa.

Otro lastimero grito de pena se escuchó en la ciudad. Nabiki por fin había comprendido lo que era sufrir en carne propia, a causa de sus negocios.

Fin

.

* * *

No se que hacer, estoy de los nervios, ¿les gustó? O ya me doy por vencida y dejó de escribir… obvio no voy a dejar de escribir, era sólo un decir, je, je.

¿Pero verdad que no me van a linchar por que no escribí lemon?

.

Pues nada, estoy súper agradecida con mi super Beta, **DanisitaM,** gracias hermosa por darte el tiempo de ayudarme, no sabes como te lo agradezco, tus ideas son maravillosas.

Por cierto, ella mi bro y beta, también participó en el reto por lo cual les súper, mega recomiendo su one-shot: "**El instituto"** el cual está genial, y también su fic** Capturando tu corazón**.

Y haciendo justo lo que dije que haría en cierto chat en el que me divierto horas, cof... #TeamRanmaconda... cof, jajaja, me robare tus palabras bro (Dany) sí mi fic, no satisface sus deseos lemonosos, porque, ups, no tiene lemon, jeje, les recomiendo por montones los de** Emiilu** que escribió **"Noche de amigos"** con un lemon que, ¡tienen que leerlo! Y el de **Kaysachan** **"Inflamable"** otro que hace palidecer a mi fic, porque el suyo es GENIAL, corran a leerlos, si aún no lo han hecho.

Espero ansiosa sus reviews ya lo saben, las y los #amoadoro.

Nos leemos a la próxima, bye, bye.

.


End file.
